Les potins du donjon
by Eilisande
Summary: Donjon de Naheulbeuk. Les Fiers de Hache se retrouvent enfermés plusieurs jours dans un donjon, sans rien d'autre à faire que d'échanger des potins sur les couples possibles dans le groupe. Il n'y a aucune chance que cela tourne mal, n'est-ce pas ?


Prompt pour Obscur échange  
"Les Fiers de Hache. Rester enfermés plusieurs jours facilite les rapprochements… et les divers commérages à ce sujet. Quitte à s'ennuyer, autant s'amuser aux dépends des autres !  
\- Inclut les membres des Fiers de Hache mais tu peux également intégrer d'autres personnages de l'œuvre. Peut impliquer des créations de couples, foireux ou non, véridiques, fondés ou surréalistes, des révélations de couples ou des mises en couple et les catastrophes qui en découlent, à toi de voir ! Par contre, si tu te lances dans des couples « vrais », je t'avoue ne pas être une fervente partisane du Ranger/Elfe."

-.-.-.

Il y eut un petit déclic presque inaudible, un grand grincement sinistre et tout un côté de l'immense dalle de pierre sur laquelle se trouvait les Fiers de Hache s'affaissa soudainement, se transformant en une sorte de toboggan. Dans un concert de hurlements virils (l'ogre) et de couinements de petites filles (l'elfe et le ranger), le groupe d'aventuriers glissa dans le noir avant d'atterrir, un peu violemment, dans une pièce elle aussi plongé dans les ténèbres. Heureusement, leur descente avait été amortie par un Coussin de Mizkor, idéal pour survivre aux chutes. C'était une chance que quelqu'un ait mit ce sortilège en place, parce qu'il était trop haut niveau pour la magicienne. Ils se relevèrent donc en grimaçant, mais au moins ils ne s'étaient rien cassé. Loin au dessus d'eux, le plafond se referma.

-Bon soyez sincères, demanda le ranger, qui a déclenché le piège ?

C'était une bonne question, puisqu'il y avait une étiquette marquée « Piège. Ne pas appuyer. » sur le bouton surmonté d'une image de crâne. Ils avaient tous compris que c'était un piège et convenu d'essayer plutôt de forcer la porte à l'autre bout du couloir. Mais passer en catimini devant un piège n'était pas une compétence à portée de tous les aventuriers.

-À mon avis, commença le nain, c'est l'elfe, vu que c'est une idiote.

Tous les autres se mirent alors à répondre en même temps.

-Même pas vrai, j'étais en train de refaire ma tresse ! Je suis sûre que c'est le nain.

-Les barbares ne tombent pas dans les pièges. C'est les pièges qui cèdent face aux barbares.

-Zoug Zog.

-En tout cas, c'est pas moi. Et l'Ogre dit qu'il a vu le ranger s'appuyer au bouton alors qu'il se curait le nez.

Le ranger prit un air coupable qui, heureusement pour lui, ne se voyait pas dans le noir.

-Oui, bon, disons que c'est une faute collective et oublions ça, d'accord ? Ce serait bien de trouver comment on sors d'ici, non ?

-D'accord, je vais lancer un sort de bâton lumineux !

L'instinct de survie étant une chose formidable, quand on a la chance d'en avoir un qui fonctionne, tous les Fiers de Hache s'écartèrent de la magicienne. Le bâton lumineux était un sort de niveau 1, mais on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait planter et personne ne voulait se recevoir des bouts de bâton explosé dans la figure. Bien sûr, comme ils étaient dans le noir, ils se retrouvèrent tous à butter les uns contre les autres.

Après deux essais ratés, qu'elle mis sur le compte d'une bosse récoltée pendant la chute, la magicienne alluma son bâton et ils purent voir où ils étaient.

C'était une grande pièce, plus grande que toutes celles qu'ils avaient visité jusqu'ici dans le donjon – mais bon, ils n'avaient pas encore fini fini le premier niveau et ils n'avaient pas réussi à ouvrir la plupart des portes – et la plus agréable. Contre le mur opposé, on avait dressé une grande table avec un véritable petit festin posé dessus, encore fumant car protégé par un sortilège. Derrière eux, il y avait une série de matelas et de couvertures chaudes et multicolores et assez de coussins pour remplir un petit château. Enfin, quelques livres avaient été posés artistiquement sur une petite table entourée d'encore d'autres coussins. L'elfe couina de plaisir en voyant le goût de celui qui avait meublé la pièce, mais le barbare grimaça. Il avait une allergie visuelle à la dentelle et il y en avait même sur la nappe.

Un aventurier ne dit jamais non à un repas gratuit. Ils firent tous un pas en avant. Un gigantesque parchemin apparut alors au milieux d'étincelles dans les airs entre eux et la table. Quand les étincelles se furent dissipées, ils commencèrent à lire. Habituée à ses compagnons, la magicienne le fit à voix haute parce que le barbare et l'ogre ne savaient pas lire et que le ranger avait du mal avec les mots de plus de trois syllabes et avec les écritures alambiquées. Celle-là était si tarabiscotée que l'auteur aurait pu gagner des prix. Il avait par ailleurs un besoin compulsif d'écrire en majuscules. S'il avait l'esprit aussi tordu que son écriture, les Fiers de Hache auraient du fil à retordre.

Le parchemin disait :

_« Chers aventuriers, BONJOUR. Je suis Vladislavs Morbecrasse, votre maître du donjon. C'est avec le plus grand plaisir que je vous aurais accueilli dans mon donjon, mais je suis ACTUELLEMENT ABSENT. Je suis invité au séminaire « Sucer le sang de vos aventuriers et les intégrer dans votre Armée du Mal » dont j'espère bien VOUS faire profiter. La conjoncture économique étant ce qu'elle est, j'ai donné des congés sans soldes à mes kobolds, vampires et autres séides. Je m'excuse HUMBLEMENT de ce contretemps fâcheux. Ce piège vous retiendra jusqu'à mon retour, au plus tard le sixième jour après la nouvelle lune. Un nouveau festin vous permettra de vous sustentez avant que vous ne m'abreuviez. _

_PS : je vous conseille le travers de porc à la gobeline. Je remercierais les éventuels végétariens à CHANGER de régime alimentaire dans un but d'équilibre des saveurs. _

_En vous remerciant Cordialement, mais en restant Sinistrement vôtre, _

_Vladislavs Morbecrasse, Maître du Donjon de Morbecrasse, grand gagnant trois fois consécutives de la médaille du Maître du Donjon le plus fairplay, adepte de Khornettoh, licencié ès exsanguination, maître ès pièges et mécanismes, docteur ès arrangements floraux. »_

Le groupe resta un moment bouche bée devant la lettre. Il faut dire que quand la magicienne eut fini de la lire, certains essayaient encore de comprendre le mot conjoncture.

-Par le bonnet de nuit de Morgoth !, finit par s'exclamer le nain. Est-ce qu'il se moque de nous ?

-Je veux pas manger de travers de porc !, sanglota l'elfe.

-En même temps, c'est gentil de nous offrir le repas.

Cette dernière remarque mit d'accord tout le monde. Sans plus attendre, tous se précipitèrent vers la table et se mirent à bâfrer. Il y en avait assez pour nourrir cinq ou six bandes d'aventuriers mais même eux ne parvinrent pas à en venir à bout. Quand ils commencèrent à ralentir le rythme, la magicienne reprit la parle.

-Le sixième jour après la nouvelle lune, c'est dans quatre jours.

-C'est long.

-Avec de la bouffe comme ça, ça pourrait être encore plus long, ça me dérange pas.

-Zog zog !

-Il dit qu'il est d'accord, expliqua la magicienne avant de reprendre le fil de son idée. Mais à part manger, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant quatre jours ?

Six paires d'yeux la foudroyèrent du regard. Pour les gros bras de l'équipe, il était parfaitement envisageable de passer quatre jours à manger en permanence et la magicienne était une rabat joie de la pire espère. L'elfe par contre commença à bouger d'un air agité et jeta un air dubitatif à la table. Les options végétariennes n'y étaient pas très nombreuses et, au bout de trois heures de repas, elle en était un peu réduite à retirer les morceaux de salade de sous les têtes de sanglier pour les rincer dans l'eau avant de les grignoter. Quand au ranger, il était secrètement d'accord avec ses camarades masculins mais il avait un devoir en tant que chef de groupe.

-La magicienne a raison, il faut trouver de quoi s'occuper. On pourrait s'entraîner ?

Un concert de grognements lui répondit.

-C'est pas vrai l'autre, s'exclama le nain. Il dit ça juste parce que la magicienne elle lui a tapé dans l'œil !

-Non ?!

-Ça doit faire mal !

C'était l'elfe. La magicienne, qui adorait corriger les erreurs des autres, ne répondit pas, trop occupée à s'étrangler. En voyant ça, le nain réalisa qu'il y avait un autre moyen de tuer le temps que la nourriture : la médisance.

-En même temps, peut être que je me trompe et qu'elle s'est remise en couple avec le barbare !

-Ah bon ?, fit celui-ci sans cesser de dépiauter un poulet et sans même relever la tête. Je croyais qu'on avait dit que c'était une erreur.

-Je crois que je vais me coucher, déclara la magicienne, et s'il y en a un qui me réveille, je lance une boule de feu direct et je pose les questions après.

Personne ne protesta et ils préférèrent tous l'imiter aussitôt, trop choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Le lendemain matin, ils continuèrent de marcher sur des œufs autour de la magicienne, mais les Fiers de Hache n'étaient connus ni pour leur discrétion, ni pour leur intelligence. Ils remirent le couvert dès le petit déjeuner.

-Alors, demanda le ranger en ricanant au barbare, toi et la magicienne ?

-Je me disais qu'elle savait sans doute faire la tarte aux myrtilles et elle sent bon le brûlé comme ma maman après un pillage. Mais ses muscles, c'est de la soupe.

-Je t'emmerde, ton cerveau c'est de la soupe.

-C'est vrai et c'est bien ! C'est comme ça que doit être un cerveau.

La magicienne s'attaqua rageusement à une cuisse de poulet. Émue aux larmes, l'elfe l'attrapa dans ses bras et la serra frénétiquement.

-C'est triste que vous soyez plus ensemble ! L'amour c'est beau comme une salade fraîche et des petits animaux dans les bois.

-Merci c'est gentil, balbutia la magicienne en tentant d'échapper à l'elfe.

Après tout, elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir sa morve sur sa robe. C'était peine perdue, l'elfe s'accrocha encore plus fort à elle et la regardait avec de grands yeux mouillés.

-Mais moi je croyais que tu étais avec l'ogre ?

-Pardon ?

-Ben oui, vous parlez toujours dans votre langage d'amoureux, c'est mignon.

-Zog zog ?

-C'est pas un langage d'amoureux, c'est de l'ogre !

L'elfe cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant et échouant à comprendre la différence. La magicienne ouvrit plusieurs fois de suite la bouche, se demandant comment lui faire comprendre la vérité, mais abandonna vite l'idée. Il y avait plus urgent à faire selon elle, comme répondre à l'ogre qui n'avait pas tout comprit à la conversation et lui demandait des explications.

De l'autre côté de la table, le ranger essayait d'aider le nain à reprendre sa respiration. Ce dernier était à deux doigts de s'étouffer ou de se fêler une côte.

-Mais qu'elle est conne !, finit-il par réussir à dire entre deux inspiration désespérées. C'est pas possible d'être aussi conne !

À bout de nerf, la magicienne interrompit son explication pour se retourner vers le nain.

-Et bien moi, je connais un idiot qui a déjà dit que l'elfe, elle sentait si bon que ça lui donnait envie de pleurer !

C'était vrai, mais elle oubliait de préciser que c'était une fois où ils exploraient seuls tous les deux une partie d'un donjon et qu'ils avaient été touchés par une potion qui faisait dire le contraire de ce qu'on pensait.

Le nain commença à protester avec véhémence, mais l'elfe lui coupa la parole en hurlant, horrifiée.

-Je peux pas me marier avec le nain, il a des poils !

Et elle éclata en sanglots.

Alors bien sûr, après ça, il fallut plusieurs heures pour lui expliquer que c'était une blague, qu'on n'avait pas besoin de se marier juste parce que quelqu'un trouvait qu'on sentait bon et que non, le nain n'était pas intéressé par elle, mais que si, elle était quand même très jolie.

-J'ai compris !, finit-elle par dire. Le nain n'est pas amoureux de moi parce qu'il est amoureux du barbare !

-Et comment tu en es venue à cette idée ?, demanda la magicienne.

-Ils ont tous les deux beaucoup de poils sur le torse et sous les aisselles quand le barbare il s'épile pas et c'est pour ça qu'il lui fait des bisous depuis tout à l'heure !

-Mais non voyons, il lui fait du bouche à bouche parce que le nain est en train de s'asphyxier tellement il rigole !

-Zog zoug ?, intervint l'ogre sur un ton presque sentencieux. Zog zog !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

-Il dit qu'il trouve que c'est logique, soupira la magicienne, de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui a la même quantité de poils. C'est vrai que ça se tient. Ça explique pourquoi il n'y a jamais de relations amoureuses entre les elfes et les nains.

-Ah !, s'exclama l'elfe, ravie que quelqu'un partage son avis.

Aussitôt, le ranger chercha frénétiquement quelque chose qui puisse lui servir de rasoir. Il en avait un dans son sac, mais c'était trop loin alors qu'il voulait sauter sur l'occasion. Il s'empara donc d'un couteau planté dans le jambon qu'ils avaient entamé au petit déjeuner pour se raser. Le couteau était très coupant. Dès qu'il eut fini, il se précipita vers l'elfe, sans prendre la peine d'essuyer ses joues écorchées et couvertes de graisse.

-Tu as vu ? Plus de moustache ! Je te plais comme ça ?

L'elfe grimaça et se boucha le nez.

-Non !

-Mais je n'ai pas plus de poils que toi !

Le ranger était désespéré. Cela faisait des années qu'il espérait conclure avec l'elfe.

-Mais tu sens la viande morte et la sueur ! Non, si je dois tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui n'a pas beaucoup de poils, ce serait de quelqu'un qui sent bon. Comme la magicienne, elle sent bon la banane flambée et j'adore ça la banane flambée !

La magicienne rougit comme une pivoine. C'était un plus beau compliment que de dire qu'elle sentait comme un pillage barbare.

-C'est vrai ?

L'elfe la saisit par les oreilles et lui fit un gros bisous un peu collant.

-Et tu en a même le goût, c'est super, on est des petites amies maintenant !

La magicienne voulait protester, mais ses genoux tremblotaient sans qu'elle sache pourquoi et elle s'assit. D'habitude elle trouvait toujours ses mots, mais là, il y avait un grand blanc dans sa tête. L'ogre qui tapait dans ses mains en approuvant de toutes ses forces n'arrangeait rien. Et puis, répétait une petite voix dans sa tête, l'elfe était gentille et cela montrerait au barbare ce qu'il ratait.

-J'imagine oui, finit-elle par balbutier.

L'elfe était déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce et dansait en chantonnant.

Le nain était furieux et c'était difficile de ne pas le remarquer. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait se moquer de tout le monde et profiter du spectacle. Au lieu de ça, l'elfe se trouvait une petite amie avant lui. Il ne voulait pas être en couple, mais quand même, c'était terriblement vexant.

Il n'était pas le seul à être en colère. Le ranger était déçu que l'elfe l'ait rejeté en disant qu'il ne sentait pas bon alors qu'il se lavait une fois par mois, quand même. Ce n'était pas si mal. Un ranger devait sentir mauvais, comme si il ne mettait jamais dans une ville, avoir des bottes longues pleines de boue et une petite amie elfe pour lui chanter des chansons pour le réveiller. C'était toujours comme ça dans les histoires.

Le barbare essayait de ne pas le montrer, mais ça le vexait que la magicienne l'ait si vite remplacé. Il avait pourtant de beaux muscles luisants et graisseux.

Non, vraiment, cette histoire ne leur faisait pas plaisir. Ils passèrent la journée qui suivirent à ruminer chacun dans leur coin pendant que l'elfe donnait ses fruits à la magicienne pour qu'elle les goutte. Les deux filles s'amusaient follement, elles. L'elfe trouvait fantastique d'avoir une petite amie parce que la magicienne passait beaucoup plus de temps à s'intéresser aux mêmes choses qu'elle que d'habitude. Elle n'avait même pas ouvert un livre depuis leur bisou. La magicienne, elle, appréciait que l'elfe l'écoute attentivement au lieu de se laisser dissiper par tout et n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude. Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre plus de choses que d'habitude, mais la magicienne appréciait ses efforts. D'ailleurs, leur baiser avait été plus agréable que ceux du barbare, même s'il était un peu mouillé, et elle avait envie de demander à l'elfe de recommencer. Seulement, elle aurait voulu un peu de discrétion pour pouvoir le faire.

L'ogre trouvait juste que c'était chouette qu'il y ait de la nourriture à volonté et que sa meilleure amie soit heureuse. Il voulait que cela dure toujours.

Les Fiers de Hache étant les Fiers de Hache, la situation dégénéra au matin du troisième jour. L'elfe se dit que c'était une bonne idée de rejoindre la magicienne sous sa couette parce qu'elle avait froid aux pieds et que le barbare ronflait dans son oreille. Seulement, comme elle avait les pieds froids, cela fit rire la magicienne. Les autres se réveillèrent aussitôt.

-On peut pas dormir en paix ?

-C'est pas ma faute si elle a les pieds froids !

-Oui, et bien si vous pouviez vous réchauffer les pieds en silence, j'apprécierai !, s'exclama le barbare.

-Il est vexé parce qu'il a pas d'amoureuse, souffla bruyamment l'elfe dans l'oreille de la magicienne.

-Par Crôm, je ne me laisserai pas insulter !

Le barbare sauta sur son épée. L'elfe poussa un petit cri d'orfraie mais ce fut la magicienne qui réagit en lançant une boule de feu dans la direction du barbare. Comme il faisait très sombre, elle le rata, mais mis accidentellement le feu aux couvertures. Tous se levèrent en criant pour échapper aux flammes et ils durent passer le reste de la journée à supporter l'odeur de brûlé. Dans cette pièce close, l'odeur était difficilement supportable, même pour le barbare pour qui l'odeur rappelait habituellement son enfance. Ils durent même dormir sur le sol couchés sur leurs couvertures. De la journée, ils n'avaient pas échangés autre chose que des insultes et des méchancetés.

Bien évidemment, ils se réveillèrent de pire humeur que la veille. Et ils se disputèrent encore un peu. Et en se disputant, ils détruisirent les enchantements qui leur offrait un repas gratuit. Ce qu'il y avait sur la table se ratatina et dépérit instantanément. Aussitôt les accusations volèrent dans tous les sens.

-C'est de votre faute aussi, cria le nain à l'elfe et la magicienne, si vous aviez pas commencé à réveiller tout le monde avec vos trucs de couple !

-Ah oui ? Et la faute à qui ?

-C'est pas moi qui lui a monté le bourrichon !

-Tu en es sûr ? Parce que moi il me semble que c'est toi qui a commencé à insinuer que le ranger il avait des vues sur moi !

-C'est vrai ça, intervint le ranger, c'est de ta faute.

-Ouais, ben c'est pas moi qui a relancé la discussion en demandant des détails à la magicienne et au barbare.

-N'empêche que ça t'as bien fait rigoler !, gronda le barbare.

L'elfe courut jusqu'à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien, on va bientôt sortir d'ici et on pourra vous trouvez à tous des petites amies et vous serez plus en colère tout le temps et on sera à nouveau tous amis et on chantera avec les oiseaux.

-Je suis un barbare, s'exclama le barbare en la repoussant. Je ne chante pas avec les oiseaux.

-Et moi je n'ai pas besoin d'une stupide petite amie, renchérit le nain en tapant dans la jambe de l'elfe, juste parce qu'il en avait envie.

L'ogre lui tappa sur la tête. Après tout, l'elfe était la petite amie de la magicienne maintenant et lui était le meilleur ami de la magicienne. Cependant, comme ils étaient aussi tous les deux des Fiers de Hache, il ne frappa pas trop fort. Le nain se releva aussitôt en frottant son casque et lui rendit son coup. Le ranger se cacha aussitôt sous la table, l'elfe se mit à sangloter et le barbare hurla « baston ! » d'un ton surexcité.

C'est alors que le plafond se rouvrit et qu'un escalier de métal apparut. C'était Vladislavs Morbecrasse qui revenait de son séminaire et venait se présenter à ses futures victimes. Le maître du donjon se racla la gorge à plusieurs reprises mais les Fiers de Hache l'ignorèrent totalement, trop occupés à s'envoyer dessus haches, boules de feu, gourdins et os de poulets.

-Par Khornettoh, finit-il par murmurer, aurais-je inventé sans le vouloir une nouvelle sorte de torture ? Ce serait embarrassant !

Fasciné, il finit par s'asseoir sur l'escalier pour regarder les Fiers de Hache tenter de assassiner pour des histoires de cœur largement inexistantes. Après tout, ce ne serait ni poli, ni fair-play de les interrompre.


End file.
